Battle of Sparta: Rise of the Undead
by Rhamnales777
Summary: Rhamnales is the King of Sparta. Hes a just and Loyal Leader. His brother is the King of Rome, in a matter of time a battle breaks out and it will decide the fate of Sparta and Rome


**Battle of Sparta**

**Rise of the Undead**

Chapter 1: Infiltration

It was the middle of the night. Nothing was heard besides the hoot of an owl and the chirp of the crickets. In this country, which is named Sparta, was a King. His name Rhamnales. He was feared by everyone. His sword struck fear into his enemies and his shield held the glory of Sparta.

Rhamnales Augustus was a seven foot warrior. He was a military genius, and held great wisdom. His hair was always messy. Never had it been combed. Its colour was envied by many of the women in Sparta. It was a strawberry blonde. In the sunlight it held a tinge of reddish delight.

In Sparta it was calm. Little was being done since it was the middle of the night. But Rhamnales was a wolf in a pack of Jackals. He had the most enhanced hearing out of all of the world. He could hear whatever was happening in the castle. At this moment his ears perked up.

There was a loud conversation coming from outside his room. He was getting annoyed and tried to ignore it but to no success.

"I am going to ask you for the last time, what is your business here?" asked the annoyed guard.

"Its none of your business you, you, you stupid idiot!" Yelled a small man in an extremely squeaky voice that would make many angry.

"It is all of my business. If you want into this room your going to answer my question, small man." smirked the guard.

Another guard jumped in, "Rienclief watch you mouth. Don't talk to him like that. He's Lord Rhams personal spy. Just let him in."

"My job, is to protect him under any circumstance and I shall do just that!" Announced Reinclief.

Just then did the door behind them swing wide open. It was Rhamnales. He had his sword at his waste and stared at both of the Guards in blunt amusement.

His sword was magnificent. Its name was well known in Sparta. Ragnarok was its name. It meant quite simply the End of the World in the time of the Vikings. Its sheath was a beauty to behold. It held fantastical jewels such as jade, ruby, emerald, opal and much more. His sword when swung shone in the sunlight blinding many with its golden blade. It was the crown jewel of every King in Sparta. It was passed down from generation to generation. It is possibly the sword of a Viking named Odin or God as many thought.

"Did we wake you sire." Asked Rienclief standing straight as an arrow.

"That you did," Answered Rhamnales, "Fenir go inside and wait for me please."

"Yes my lord." Replied Fenir the small man. He walked quick and with quite formalism.

Rhamnales stared at Rienclief. And started to talk "Why are you yelling at a man half the size of you. I'll have you know that he could kill you within a second if he wanted to!"

"I was doing my job sire, my job is to protect you under any circumstance. Even if that means getting killed in the process."

Rhamnales understood what he was saying and knew that he meant good. "I am glad you understand your job Captain. You are relieved of your post get General Xaviar to take your position. It is vital you understand me?"

"Yes Lord Rhamnales!" Answered Rienclief and walked off to do what duties he had asked of him.

Rhamnales shook his head slowly than turned to face Fenir smirking.

Fenir just stared at him coldly and said in his own voice. "What? It was their stupidity that woke you up not me."

Rhamnales just sighed. "What do you want Fenir."

Fenir shook his head. "Its about Rome Rhamnales. They plan to attack you. They have at the very least, 16 battalions of soldiers. Not human either. I think they are the sources of..."

Before he could finish his sentence and arrow hit Fenir straight in the heart. Rhamnales quickly turned around to see a man on a dragon. He was wearing completely red armour. He held a bow in his hand, and had to red sheathed katana's on his back.

Rhamnales drew his sword. The man just stared at him through is helmet or red. He held his bow at the ready. Waiting silently for the first sign of movement.

Rhamnales spoke calmly towards the man in red, "So this is the King of Rome eh. The man I called brother. It is you isn't Phillip."

The man laughed hysterically, "You have it all wrong Rhamnales King of Sparta! Of course you wouldn't remember me. You left me to die on the god forsaken Plain." The man removed his helmet.

Rhamnales didn't flinch. In fact he didn't even look the slightest moved by what he saw. Which is surprising. "Ah, Zarreq. Your face is a bit burned to say the least. How was your journey in the bowels of Hell. I remember when you betrayed me on that battle. When you threw the torch hoping to hit me. It didn't hit me did it?"

Zarreq just smiled. "Laugh it up Rhams. You planned for that. You knew all along. Don't give me that, you Spartan fool."

Rhamnales shrugged his shoulders. "Your quite right, I knew that you were going to betray me. It wasn't that difficult. I had your armour soaked in Oil. The oil was invisible and you couldn't smell it."

Zarreq frowned, "Well this is my gift. The gift of Hell coming to kill you once and for all." Zarreq raised his arm. He let back his bow and let an arrow fly.

Rhamnales was faster than your normal human and knew his skills well. Just as the arrow flew he raised his hand and shouted a word that is unspeakably difficult to pronounce.

The arrow hovered in front of him as his eyes glowed a hot silver. Rhamnales was a Sage Knight. Master of spells and blade. The arrow dropped to the ground and Rhamnales looked over to Zarreq.

Zarreq started to run but just as he did twenty heavily armed soldiers charged into the Room. Zarreq wasted no time. He pulled out both of his katanas. And cut down the first five of the soldiers. They had no time to react towards the onslaught.

The Man leading them was older but much more skilled. He pushed back Zarreq away from the other Spartan warriors. Zarreq was young and arrogant. But he was fast and furious. He quickly cut the general in the leg. The man did not falter. He just kept fighting on and on.

"Brother Xaviar, Im not surprised to see you among High Generals. Rhamnales always did trust you more."

"You are no longer my brother. I was chosen because of my loyalty towards the Empire and because I know how to do my job."

Xaviar disarmed Zarreq with two quick flicks of his wrist. Then watched as he fell to the ground. Xaviar held his blade to Zarreqs throat and said, " I am sad to even think you're my brother... Take him away!"


End file.
